Slash Man (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Slash Man's Stage is one wild jungle park! Unlike other nature themed-stages, the trees and shrubbery aren't just confined to the background here, and act as obstacles and impediments to your sight. There are still plenty of open plains free from foliage here though, perfect for hunting foes down! Like the other nature-themed stages, Weapons here tend to follow an elemental theme. Slash Man also has some wicked fauna to go along with the flora. Huge Stegorus robots patrol behind the fences of one area, but even they are nothing compared to the colossal King Gojulus. He's so massive, the entire screen shakes when he stomps around! Finally, even the topography is out to get you in this level. Two swiftly-flowing rivers provide quick transport through the map, but they'll send you careening off a cliff if you don't jump out in time! Layout The northwest corner of Slash Man's stage is a large square area cut by two rivers that join and flow into a cave to the south. Needle Cannon is found on the upper ledge here while Fire Storm and Rush Coil lie out in the open lower level. An exit in the room's southwest corner leads out into the main plain area, and a sheltered ledge with Slash Claw accessible by a tree with a ladder built in looks out on it as well. The area to the northeast has the same stream and back exit to the plain as the one to the west, but is smaller and filled with vegetation. Another Slash Claw and a Tango Roll are hidden among the undergrowth here. Water Wave is on a higher ledge next to the stream out in the open, however. Don't Forget about the Crystal Eye hidden in the river tunnel! All roads and rivers in Slash Man's stage eventually lead to the huge open area to the south. Divided by the two rivers flowing side-by-side, the only cover available is the sparse trees. Blizzard Attack and Water Wave are found on the rivers' west side and Scorch Wheel to the east. Silver Tomahawk is right on the divider between the two rivers, and two Item-1 pickups are hidden in some of the burnt tree stumps here as well. Finally, the ledges on the north edge of the plain hold two Super Arms and an E-Tank. From them, you can also hop across the river dividers to pick up Rain Flush and enter a teleporter that exits in an alcove with an Eddie Call in the northwestern area. Strategy Slash Man's stage is perfect for ambushes. Just climb a tree with Rush Coil and wait with Slash Claw, or Water Wave if you don't feel like moving from your perch. Otherwise, just attack players that converge on the open plains with Blizzard Attack and Needle Cannon at long range. Rain Flush is great for keeping them at that range too. Be on the lookout for opponents washed down the rivers as well; they're easy targets. Easter Egg? Behind one of the walls where King Gojulus will occasionally come stomping in from, there is a very odd sight to see. The back of the wall is covered in this seemingly unused? sprite of Slash Man taking damage?. A similar Easter Egg appears in Dr. Light's Lab. Category:Stages Category:Mega Man 7 Category:Nature Stages